


Meddlesome Meg

by SongbirdAli



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Bunker, Dean to the Rescue, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, I Love You, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongbirdAli/pseuds/SongbirdAli
Summary: Sam and Meg have decided it's time for all the tiptoeing to end.  Cas and Dean need to deal with their feelings but will it be enough?





	Meddlesome Meg

Sam was adamant that he needed to get over there right now. He’d jumped up and ran for Cas’ room, afraid that something was very wrong. Dean strode in without knocking. 

“Cas? Sam said you needed….” His tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth when he laid eyes on Meg. Her arms draped languidly atop Cas’ shoulders as her lips pulled at his. When she heard Dean’s voice, she stayed perfectly still and give him a wicked side-eye.

Cas pulled away from Meg, turning toward the open door. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his dark jeans guiltily.

“Hello Dean.” He couldn’t look Dean in the eye. The tension in the room was palpable and his intuition told him Dean wasn’t pleased. Something just felt off.

“Ah…Cas…I” Dean cleared his throat to try to move the lump that was forming. 

“Are you ok, Dean? You seem…tense.” He took a couple steps toward the door when Meg opened her mouth.

“He seems jealous, if you ask me.” She grinned at her own snark. If looks could kill Dean would have destroyed her on the spot. The lump was gone, replaced with a slow burning anger.

“Don’t start shit, Meg. You don’t know what you’re talking about, as usual. Cas, Sam said you needed something and that it was important but obviously I interrupted so I’m just gonna go.” and before Cas could get a word out he slammed the door. Probably harder than he intended.

He was behaving like an ass and really didn’t understand why. Seeing Meg hanging all over Cas had gotten all of his hackles up. When he got to his room he slammed the door again. He was done for the night. Fuck research and this case, he needed a break. He dropped onto his bed after kicking his boots across the floor and threw on his headphones. He needed something so loud and deep that he’d feel the reverb in his chest. Something to push out this ache. He turned the volume up until he was sure he couldn’t hear anything else.

When he closed his eyes, all he could see was Cas, standing there in an old hand me down t-shirt of his and a pair of black jeans. The guilt on his face made Dean’s eyes burn with unshed tears. He fought them back and let the music take him over.

———————————————————————————————————-

As soon as the door slammed, Cas spun to face Meg. Frustration marred his features.

“What have you DONE?” He tried to temper his anger but Meg knew how he felt about Dean. She knew the chaos she was causing.

Meg looked sheepishly at him through heavy dark lids. “Come on Clarence. You know he wants you too. He might not know it but look at how he reacted. That’s more than his low opinion of me. He didn’t like my lips on you. I’d bet he doesn’t like anyone’s lips on you.”

“I didn’t ask you here, Meg. I certainly didn’t want your lips on me either. Why do I get the feeling that you’re up to something?” 

Meg began to walk to the door while seeming to inspect the toe of her shoe. “Castiel, I softened him up for you. If he wasn’t allowing himself to see how he felt about you before, he sure as hell realizes it now so you better make your move.”

With that, she shut the door behind her and left Cas in a state of unrest. Sam sat down at the table in the kitchen just in time to see Meg leave. He smiled to himself but didn’t speak. These two needed to get this worked out and while he should have stayed out of it, Meg was more than willing to help.

Cas stood in his room dumbfounded. Human emotions are complex. Should he tell Dean how he felt? Humans did this kind of thing all the time but sometimes it caused major problems. Could he go on with things the way they are?

No. The answer was no. Cas ran his hands through his hair, mussing it the way he did when he was rattled. He knew he needed to talk to Dean, it was long past time.

It took an eternity to get down the hallway to Deans door. When he knocked there was no answer but he knew Dean was in there. He could feel his presence and the tightness in his chest. When a second knock didn’t get an answer, he let himself in.

Dean was splayed across the bed, a muscled forearm over his eyes. No wonder he didn’t answer the door, his music was so loud in his ears he couldn’t have possibly heard the knocking. Maybe that was intentional.

Cas moved close to the bed and laid a hand on Dean’s chest ever so gently but he knew he couldn’t heal the hurt that was there. Not this time. This wasn’t physical.

“Cas?” Dean sniffed and sat up quickly in the low lamplight. He tried to brush away the remnants of the tears he was trying to suppress while removing his headphones but Cas picked up on it.

“I wanted to apologize, Dean.” Cas looked down at him, his brow furrowed gently.

“You don’t need to apologize Cas, it’s cool. I guess even angels need a little nookie sometimes, right?” Dean’s typical smirk didn’t quite hit it’s mark but he was trying. “I was just pissed at Sam for sending me over here for no reason.”

Cas sat down on the bed and placed a hand on Dean’s knee. “Dean, I wanted to apologize for making you think that there was someone I wanted more than you.”

Dean stared at Cas wondering if he’d heard him correctly. “Cas, I…come again?”

“I didn’t kiss Meg, she kissed me. I don’t want her. I mean, sure, my body reacts to her but I want more. I want intensity and emotion. I want to be in love and I am. WIth you.” The words came out in a rush and Dean’s eyes seemed to widen with each syllable.

“You’re in love with me?” Dean didn’t know what to do. His heart was pounding in his chest.

“I am. Why do you think I wear these shirts? You’re the only person who could ever get me out of that trenchcoat and tie and it’s only because they smell like you. I don’t know why but just being able to feel close to you makes time apart bearable.” Cas’ hand slid slowly across the bed between them and waited.

Dean stared at it a little too long and couldn’t find words. Cas pulled it back and looked ashamed.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have said anything. I hope I didn’t just ruin our friendship.” He stood and headed for the door. Dean’s words were hoarse and gritty as he called to his angel.

“Cas, don’t go.” Dean pushed himself up from the bed and walked slowly toward him. The two men were almost chest to chest when Dean stopped and ran his fingers through the Castiel’s hair, a look of confusion and conflict on his face.

The angel closed his eyes and tilted his head into Dean’s fingers, savoring his touch. He wanted more but dared not move. 

A low groan moved through Dean’s body as he finally gave himself over to his desires. He loved Cas. He had loved Cas for what seemed like years. His head dropped down just a bit as he tipped Cas’ jaw up and captured his lower lip between his own. One taste just wasn’t enough, he went back for more. Letting his tongue explore as he was encircled in the deceptively strong arms of his partner. His friend. His Castiel.

“I love you too, Cas.” Dean whispered softly against his lips.


End file.
